The Mystery Darkus Brawler book 1
by Nicole Miku
Summary: Read the last page of the first chapter but there is two relationship that is proven and will be coming up soon.


Chapter 1

Runo at the age of 5, was walking back home. She just moved to this new city and knew to nothing about it. But what she didn't expect to see was a girl passed out in front of her house. The girl had black hair. She also had black shoes and wore an orange dress. "MOM, DAD there's someone whose passed out in front of the house." Her parents went outside to see their daughter was not making it up. They called the hospital and the girl was transported.

She was there for several days and Runo visited everyday. One day while Runo was telling the girl about her day the girl sat up. She looked at Runo who stopped talking at this point. "Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm Runo." Runo said. "Who are you?"

"All I can remember is I have a sister named Fabia and my name is Luna." The girl answered after a few minutes.

"So you don't know where you came from?" Runo asked.

"No. I'm sorry." Luna started looking scared. "Where's Fabia?"

"I found you passed out in front of my house a couple days ago."

"My sister wasn't with me." Luna looked terrified.

"Sorry but no." Runo thought for a moment. "Wait a moment. Nurse, Mom and Dad."

A nurse walked in first. "How are you MIss... "

"Luna. And I'm fine thanks for asking."

"What a mannerly young lady. But we need to call your parents. Do you know your phone number?"

Then Runo walked in with her parents. "No need to call. They're right here." Her dad said.

"So you're name is Luna Misaki?" The nurse asked.

"Since when?" Luna asked surprised

"Since today. You're my new sister." Runo said hugging Luna.

"I guess it can't be helped until I get my memory back." Luna said

Luna lived with the Misaki's for 7 years. At the age of 8 her and Runo got seperate rooms for a month however they got so scared without each other they still sleep in the same room. Runo and Luna went to school and worked in the cafe.

Luna still hasn't remembered anything except her real last name is Sheen.

However one day Bakugan cards started raining down. They didn't know what to make of these cards but people started video chatting about it and eventually they found a group that accepted them. They eventually became friends and their group became the Battle Brawlers. Their leader was Dan Kuso, a Pyrus brawler. They also had Shun Kazami, a Ventus brawler, Julie, a Subterra brawler, and Marucho, a Aquos brawler, and Alice a girl who didn't brawl but dedicated to learning more about the game. As for Luna and Runo, Runo became a Haos brawler and Luna thought for a moment but she decided to take the last element, Darkus.

After a few months. Luna was looking at her ranking and she was surprised and video called everyone and her sister over to the computer. Everyone except Shun answered. That was typical nowadays. Anyway everyone answered and Runo came over. "Everyone look at my ranking." The computers spoke in unison, loud enough to be picked up by their mics. "Luna Misaki. World Ranking 50th.

"Congrats Luna." Dan said.

"Amazing." Marucho said

"Impressive" Julie said.

"Im happy for you." Alice said.

"Isn't my sis amazing?" Runo asked

"Thanks everyone." Luna said embarrassed." But I'm still not number one." Ever since Bakugan started that's all she wanted.

"You won't beat him." Dan told her.

"What makes you say that? Who's number one." Luna said and found out it was Shun. "Ok maybe you're right.

"Number 50 isn't that bad." Alice said

"I guess." Luna said. "I'm going to the park." She got off and went out the front door of her house. She went to the park and sat on a bunch. She kept flipping her Darkus Stinglash, her ace. With a base power level of 320 G's she wasn't losing anytime soon. People were walking by her and then they stopped, some in mid-step. "What's going on?"

A voice came from the fountain. "Think you can beat anyone? That won't do. Anyone can beat you."

"Who are you?" Luna asked and then she someone on top of a fountain. It was a boy. But she didn't have time to compliment on his clothes except the the mask. He pulled out a field card. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Call me Masquerade." Was all he said before he annihilated Luna. "Goodbye Luna. I don't normally let people keep their Bakugan but I will with you this time." He then disappeared.

"I lost." Is all Luna said before she made her way back home but before she could make it out of the park a different voice called to her.

"Wait." The voice and Luna saw a Bakugan floating towards her.

"What are you?" Luna asked

"My name is Darkus Leonidas. I just wish to know where I am." Leonidas said

"Planet Earth." She was about to turn away towards Leonidas before she had a moment. She grabbed Leonidas, and told him. "You're going to be my partner."

"Wait, what?" Leonidas said.

"You can get stronger by battling in these Bakugan Battles on this planet." Luna said

"Hmm. Okay partner but before we can be true partners there is one thing stopping us."

"Which is?"

"Your name?"

"Luna." Was all she said. She walked back home with Leo in silence.

It was dark when she got back and Runo ran up to her when she got in the door. "Where were you? Are you hurt?" Runo asked concerned. It was 10pm

"Just my pride." Luna said. "I suffered my first loss today."

"Against who?"

"Some creep named Masquerade." Then Luna starts crying and her sister hugs her.

Luna then looked up into Runo's eyes and through a moment of weakness, they kissed. "I'm sorry." Runo said

"It was my fault." Luna said

"Though I have to say it wasn't bad." Runo said.

"Same here." Luna said

"So are we a couple now?" Luna asked

"I guess." Runo said grabbing her sister's hand. "Let's go to bed." Runo said. They put their beds together and made one big bed in their room. Luna was wanted to be held by Runo tonight.

"I love you, Runo"

"I love you too, Luna." They kissed and Runo fell asleep first. But Luna being held by Runo fell asleep smiling. Before she did though she saw Leo.

"This is going to be an interesting partnership" Leo said

Hey guys Luna here to tell you what to expect in the next chapter and what this story is about. First let's do the next chapter

It looks like me and Runo are going to actually start our relationship. And a brawl against … Is that another talking Bakugan. A Dragonoid named Drago. Good naming convention Dan. What else is going to happen? And Runo wants to train so she can finally get on the board? Well this is going to be an interesting chapter. Hope you guys will enjoy

Now what this story is about. Apparently Nicole told me this story is me and Runo in a yuri (Lesbian) relationship. Leonidas is mine because she has zero imagination. Also this story is going to be a trilogy and it will go over each series. However everything is going to be screwed up for this. The adults will also try to stop mine and Runo's relationship because they won't approve of two girls going out. What… Nicole this isn't funny… What the fuck is going on? Anyway guys the story is mostly going to be about mine and Runo's relationship. I have to go kill my author. Bye. I tell you more later.


End file.
